There He Is!
by Blanxe
Summary: Poderia dizer que se igualava à cenas de novela em câmera lenta, onde a mocinha via o mocinho e acontecia o famoso amor à primeira vista. Só que no caso, ele não era uma mocinha e eu, estava longe de querer ser um mocinho, principalmente para outro homem.


Autora: **Blanxe**

Beta: **Cristal Samejima**

Par: **Duo** sem-noção & **Heero** sem-opção.

Gênero: Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance (depende do ponto de vista).

Agradecimentos: À **Cristal** que betou a fic (abraça Cristal!); e à **Niu** que me aporrinhou durante o desenvolvimento.

Obs: A história foi inspirada numa animação de vídeo chamada There She Is... Se alguém tiver interesse em assistir ao vídeo pode encontrá-lo no youtube por este mesmo nome...

-

Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

* * *

**There He Is!!**

* * *

Ele apareceu do nada. Eu estava no intervalo, tinha apenas quinze minutos para voltar para o banco e minha função na parte administrativa. Pouco tempo, mas como trabalhava apenas seis horas por dia, aqueles minutos tinham que ser suficientes. Saíra para comprar um chá gelado numa daquelas benditas máquinas automáticas e, para meu azar, a do andar onde eu trabalhava estava quebrada. Então, desci até o andar inferior na esperança de que a máquina de lá estivesse funcionando e foi quando o vi, ou melhor, ele me viu.

Relembrando aquele dia, poderia dizer que se igualava àquelas cenas de novela em câmera lenta, onde a mocinha via o mocinho e acontecia o famoso amor à primeira vista. Só que no caso, ele não era uma mocinha - apesar dos metros de trança castanha quase gritarem o contrário, se fosse visto de costas – e eu, estava longe de querer ser um mocinho, principalmente para outro homem.

Ele ficou me encarando como se estivesse realmente vendo o amor de sua vida, com aquela expressão abobada segurando a lata de coca-cola a meio caminho dos lábios. A princípio, sequer me incomodei com a presença dele ali - parado próximo à máquina - e tratei de colocar uma moeda, apertar o botão do chá verde que eu queria e me abaixar para pegar. Quando me ergui novamente, ele ainda estava lá; expressão embasbacada e sua latinha de veneno ainda a meio caminho da boca.

Parecia um idiota, mas eu tinha que perguntar se estava passando mal ou coisa do tipo, porque ele ficava me encarando e a situação começava a me incomodar.

- Ta passando mal? – as palavras saíram meio ríspidas, mas não estava acostumado com outro homem me encarando daquele jeito.

Sua boca abriu e fechou, seus olhos piscaram como se estivesse saindo de um transe e eu fiz uma careta pelo jeito estranho como ele agia.

- Duo Maxwell, muito prazer. – ele me sorriu e estendeu a mão para um cumprimento. - Qual o seu nome?

Havia ignorado totalmente a minha pergunta, o único e exclusivo motivo de ter dirigido a palavra a ele. Sou um pouco anti-social, admito, ainda mais com pessoas tão estranhas quanto aquele Duo não-sei-das-quantas.

Para rebater, eu ignorei sua mão estendida e apenas ofereci o meu nome. Trabalhávamos na mesma empresa, não vi nada de mal responder a pergunta.

- Heero Yui.

Ele não pareceu constrangido por eu não ter aceitado seu cumprimento, pelo contrário, ele sorriu mais largamente somente por ficar sabendo o meu nome e recolheu a mão sem qualquer vergonha, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele não era normal. Definitivamente nada normal.

- Eu nunca o vi por aqui. – ele comentou, quando intencionei virar-me para voltar para o meu andar. – É contratado novo?

- Não. Trabalho no andar superior.

Estava querendo virar-me novamente para ir embora, quando ele mais uma vez interrompeu o processo, fazendo com que uma leve irritação surgisse dentro de mim.

- Estranho nunca nos termos visto antes, trabalhando no mesmo prédio, ainda que em andares diferentes. É mesmo muito azar, não acha?

Azar? Naquele momento eu estava quase discordando em voz alta.

- Tenha um bom-dia. – disse cortando a conversa que ele queria desenvolver. Não tinha tempo e não estava interessado no Sr. Sorriso Colgate.

Trinquei os dentes para não bufar, quando novamente a voz dele me travou antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção ao elevador.

Ele era irritante. Definitivamente irritante.

- Poderíamos sair depois do trabalho para conversar, o que acha?

Eu contei até três para não acabar sendo ainda mais ríspido, no final não tendo um resultado tão bom assim.

- Não acho. Agora, se me dá licença...

Outra tentativa de tirar o pé do chão, para dar um passo, completamente frustrada. A voz alegre e desprovida de mágoa ressoou em meus ouvidos causando um calafrio de raiva.

- Então está combinado! Eu te espero na frente do prédio às seis!

Eu quase grunhi frustrado. Será que aquele idiota não tinha escutado o que acabara de dizer ou simplesmente não entendera? Eu pensei ter sido claro. De qualquer forma, não repliquei, afinal, replicar resultaria certamente numa tréplica e eu não estava com paciência para lidar com aquele idiota. Se ele não escutara, ou se fizera de bobo, o problema era dele.

Fui até o elevador e quando entrei e me virei para apertar o botão, vi antes das portas se fecharem que ele ainda estava lá, parado no mesmo lugar, com um sorriso plantado em seus lábios e um olhar incomodamente babaca na minha direção. Ele me acenou um 'tchauzinho' e eu simplesmente revirei os olhos, balançando a cabeça em exasperação.

Existiam loucos e idiotas em toda parte.

Tomei meu chá e gratamente me esqueci, em meio ao trabalho, do incidente. Para mim era fácil me desligar das coisas que me perturbavam se me afundasse no serviço e, naquele dia, tinha muito. Eram pessoas que chegavam para serem atendidas, eram telefonemas que me ocupavam e testavam a paciência, pessoas que não estavam interessadas de quem era culpa e que achavam que a sua terceira geração de familiares era culpada também.

Quando o final do expediente chegou, estava aliviado em bater meu cartão e deixar aquele local para ir direto para meu apartamento, onde a única companhia que teria seria a presença de meu anti-social gato branco. Era bom ter um animal de estimação, principalmente um que não necessitasse de atenção como logicamente um cachorro precisaria. Odin não foi comprado, na verdade, eu achei aquele montinho branco de olhos azuis na rua, quando ainda era um mero filhote. O que eu poderia fazer? Não era de todo indiferente e Odin provou ser perfeito: tão independente quanto eu.

Com a meta já em minha mente, deixei o prédio do banco um pouco depois das seis e quando estava dando os primeiros passos na direção do ponto de ônibus, meu nome foi gritado e eu parei.

- Heero!!

Quando me virei para trás, lá estava ele!

E logo ele estava em mim!

Ele apressou-se na minha direção e me abraçou. Com força. Eu arregalei meus olhos e trinquei meus dentes.

Acho que não comentei ainda o quanto o contato físico, principalmente com desconhecidos, me incomodavam. Não tolerava ser tocado, muito menos abraçado, ainda mais daquele jeito, como se aquele retardado me conhecesse e tivéssemos toda intimidade do mundo.

Eu reagi. Afastei-o, agarrando-o pelos ombros e olhando com raiva para seu rosto sorridente.

Ele era maluco. Definitivamente maluco.

- Qual o seu problema?! – perguntei-lhe com o tom de voz elevado e real incredulidade, afinal, que pessoa normal agiria como ele estava fazendo?

E por que ele continuava sorrindo?

- Marcamos de sair depois do trabalho. – ele explicou jovialmente. – Não há problema nenhum nisso.

Grunhi. Ele não havia sequer escutado meu fora ou entendera a insatisfação de minhas palavras.

- Não marcamos nada. – rebati, soltando-o um pouco bruscamente.

Ele fez uma expressão confusa e levou o dedo a face de forma pensativa.

- Eu podia jurar que tínhamos marcado depois do trabalho para sairmos juntos.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, completamente intrigado com a falta de senso daquele homem.

- Realmente você marcou, a parte importante que não entendeu foi que eu não concordei.

Pronto, mais claro que isso impossível. Pelo menos, assim eu pensei.

Dei-lhe as costas e intencionei voltar meus passos na direção do ponto do ônibus, quando ele me interrompeu.

- Que bom que podemos desfazer esse mal entendido agora! – ele disse animado, novamente se aproximando e se colocando ao meu lado.

Estreitei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Paciência. Tudo o que eu precisava era usar de uma paciência que eu não tinha para lidar com aquela inusitada situação. Eu poderia ter enxotado-o verbalmente com palavras mais duras e ofensivas, mas não o fiz. Aquele retardado não conseguiria me tirar o controle. Era pouco demais para que perdesse tempo com ele.

- Olha, por que não vai ver se estou lá na esquina? – falei, realmente me perguntando se ele não acabaria dando as costas e acatando o que eu sugerira.

Ele piscou os olhos. Grandes e expressivos olhos violetas - diga-se de passagem.

Quem não repararia em olhos daquele tamanho?

- Prefiro garantir ficar perto de você aqui. – ele me disse e eu senti ganas de socá-lo. – Aonde prefere ir?

Ele era sem noção. Definitivamente sem noção.

- Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum com você. – pronto! Grosseria com certeza funcionaria. – Eu vou pra minha casa e você deveria procurar um psicólogo, psiquiatra, ou qualquer outro médico pra ajudá-lo com esse problema mental que tem.

Finalmente consegui retomar meus passos na direção do ponto do ônibus, satisfeito comigo mesmo por ter espantado definitivamente aquele mala-sem-alça tresloucado. Infelizmente eu desconhecia o poder que ele tinha de entender tudo errado ou abstrair o que não queria entender. O rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos logo estava andando ao meu lado, e o pior? Disparou a falar sem que eu tivesse qualquer chance de replicar.

- Já fui a um. Confesso que o homem me deu calafrios, mas tudo correu sem problemas. Ele me disse que sou cem por cento normal. Isso não é ótimo? Como foi o seu exame de admissão? Espero que seu psicólogo não tenha sido tão assustador quanto o meu. A propósito, a gente podia passar em alguma loja de conveniência e comprar um lanche. Eu gosto de pizza, você gosta? A gente podia pedir uma meio a meio, metade do sabor que eu gosto e metade do que você gosta. Seria perfeito. Com Coca-Cola! Não tem coisa melhor do que Coca-Cola bem gelada. Não concorda comigo?

Ele era tagarela. Definitivamente tagarela.

Passei a mão em meu rosto, querendo espantar o nervoso que ele estava me dando e resolvi que a melhor opção seria ignorá-lo. Continuei andando até o ponto, com ele ao meu lado falando como uma caixa de som que tocava música da pior qualidade. Esperei ansioso pelo meu ônibus, que naquele horário certamente viria cheio. Essa era uma das desvantagens de não usar o carro para vir trabalhar, mas ficar gastando combustível para ir e vir não era uma opção muito vantajosa, principalmente por causa dos engarrafamentos. Você poderia ficar horas naquele inferno e carro, apesar de todo o conforto, era dispendioso demais.

- Hei, Heero! Aquele é o nosso ônibus.

Sai de meus pensamentos, piscando para a direção que ele apontava e vendo justamente o ônibus da linha que eu pegava para ir para casa, chegando ao ponto. Olhei para ele completamente confuso e perguntei:

- Como infernos você sabe que ônibus eu tomo para ir para casa?

Ele deu um sorriso orgulhoso e admitiu:

- Entrei na listagem de funcionários e li a sua ficha.

Aquilo era ilegal! Aquilo era um ultraje! Como aquele idiota se via no direito de entrar nos arquivos do banco e mexer nas fichas dos funcionários e, principalmente, vasculhar a minha?! Infelizmente quando ia retorquir e explodir com aquele imbecil, ele me pegou pela mão e começou a me puxar para o ônibus que tinha parado no ponto.

- Vamos, Heero! Se a gente perder esse, vamos ficar plantados aqui mais um tempão até passar outro!

Isso era verdade. Pelo menos nisso ele tinha razão. Perder aquele ônibus, naquele horário, era sentar e esperar por mais uma hora até que outro resolvesse passar, talvez bem mais cheio do que este já estava, então quando dei por mim já estava dentro da condução… com ele.

E céus! Como aquele ônibus estava cheio!

Mas o fato não me fazia esquecer que aquele retardado estava pegando o mesmo ônibus que eu, confiante de que ia para minha casa confraternizar e comer um lanchinho. O que ele tinha na cabeça, afinal? Por mais que eu quisesse socá-lo, no espaço reduzido onde estávamos, a missão se tornava impossível.

E o que dizer quando o idiota se plantou atrás de mim, num local onde estávamos praticamente espremidos?

- Você não poderia procurar outro canto? – realmente aquela proximidade me incomodava e ele não parecia sequer perceber, porque encostou o queixo no meu ombro, reclinando a cabeça para poder olhar no meu rosto.

- Eu prefiro ficar perto, Heero. – ele disse fazendo um pequeno bico, enquanto eu o olhava completamente transtornado. - Vai que alguém mais abusado quer chegar em você. – o vi franzir o cenho e finalizar: - Eu não ia gostar.

Eu é que não estava gostando nada daquilo, porque parecia que quem estava se aproveitando da situação era ele! O ônibus estava cheio e ele estava atrás de mim. Seu corpo mais do que reclinado atrás do meu, enquanto sua cabeça permanecia repousada em meu ombro e em seu rosto um sorriso que parecia nunca deixar aquela cara retardada, me indicava que ele estava confortável com a posição. E eu podia dizer o _tamanho_ do quanto ele estava confortável naquela posição!

Ele era doente! Definitivamente doente!

Grunhi e deixei que meus instintos falassem por mim, conectando uma cotovelada em seu abdômen. Fazendo-o se retrair ante a dor do golpe, me dando espaço para me movimentar mais para frente do ônibus, gratamente para longe dele.

Durante o percurso em que ficamos no veículo, começava a imaginar em como faria para me livrar dele. Nenhum fora parecia fazer efeito. Do lugar onde eu estava, toda vez que disfarçava para olhar em sua direção, via que me fitava com aquele mesmo sorriso idiota plantado em seu rosto. Isso me dava a indicação de que nem mesmo a minha cotovelada surtira efeito e o fato apenas mostrava que ele não perdera a disposição para me seguir até em casa.

Se tivesse naquele dia que comparar minha situação ao título de um filme de terror, decerto não hesitaria em dizer: A Hora do Pesadelo!

Minha suposição se confirmou quando ao descer do ônibus, ele veio logo atrás de mim. Eu não parei para esperá-lo, andando a passos largos em direção a rua do prédio onde morava.

- Hei, Heero! – ele tentou chamar minha atenção, mas o ignorei mesmo assim. - Vamos passar pra comprar a pizza?

- Não. – grunhi mal humorado. Será que ele não ia desistir nunca?

Ele ficou em silêncio, meio que pensativo, mas não demorou nem dez segundos para que sua voz animada atingisse minha audição novamente.

- Ah, já sei! Melhor pedir por telefone, neh?

Grunhi outra vez e continuei andando. Nada afetava aquele infeliz!

- Por que não vai pra sua casa? – perguntei, sem olhá-lo, continuando meu caminho. Talvez se conseguisse trazer algum senso de responsabilidade para aquela cabecinha perturbada, quem sabe, ele não ia embora. - Sua família deve estar esperando preocupada por sua volta.

Sim, eu me via capaz de imaginar uma família grande, preocupada com o louco que permitiam viver como uma pessoa normal e que estava atrasado no horário de chegar em casa. Eles deveriam estar preocupados com seu ente querido que tinha desvios mentais gravíssimos.

Cheguei a pensar em acionar um manicômio, concluindo que, além de me livrar do incomodo, certamente a suposta família começaria a procurar por lá.

Como eu deveria esperar, ele não pareceu ofendido, apenas sensibilizado. Fitei-o a tempo de ver que seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto me olhava…

E eu começava a ter medo daquela criatura.

- Ah, que gentileza sua se preocupar com minha família, - ele disse com plena emoção em sua voz. - mas não há necessidade! Eu moro sozinho. Quer dizer, quase sozinho… tem o Mister Bunny, mas ele sabe passar a noite sem mim sem problemas.

Passar a noite sem ele? Mister Bunny? A imagem metal do suposto Mister Bunny que veio a minha cabeça não foi nada agradável.

- Mister Bunny? – sem querer vocalizei minha curiosidade e quase me estapeei mentalmente. Do jeito que aquele idiota entendia tudo errado, capaz de pensar que minha perguntar ligava-se a algum tipo de interesse por sua pessoa.

O sorriso se alargou e eu me senti sofrendo internamente. Como previra, o retardado pensara que estava começando a me interessar por ele.

- Meu coelhinho de estimação. – contou empolgado. - Lógico que ele não é mais um coelhinho, já deixou de ser um filhote tem tempo, mas continua sendo fofo.

O idiota tinha um coelho de estimação?! O que mais eu poderia esperar de uma pessoa como aquela?

- Você tem algum animalzinho pra te fazer companhia? – ele logo me perguntou, não satisfeito com o meu silêncio.

Aquela pergunta era no mínimo suspeita.

- Quem te disse que eu vivo sozinho e preciso de um animal pra me fazer companhia? – eu não acredito que estava dialogando com ele.

Novamente aquele sorriso expansivo que começava a me fazer retrair quase de imediato. A situação já estava ficando bisonha.

- Eu fiz umas perguntinhas pra secretária do seu setor pelo telefone. – confessou, me fazendo arregalar os olhos. Ele tinha feito algum curso de investigador ou assistia novela demais. - Ela me contou que você é tímido.

- Tímido?! – eu praticamente gritei, pego de surpresa pela revelação.

Ele riu, me deixando ainda mais indignado. Onde infernos eu era tímido?! Anti-social, mal humorado, ranzinza… sim; mas tímido? Eu queria saber por que aquele imbecil estava rindo, porém, me pegou novamente de surpresa continuando o pequeno relatório e contando nos dedos tudo o que conseguira descobrir pelas minhas costas.

- Ela disse também que você mora sozinho, que não tem namorada, nem é casado. – o sorriso tornou-se travesso e ele continuou: - Contou que pela manhã você tem um humor péssimo, que não gosta de ser interrompido enquanto trabalha, que tem uma dieta alimentar rígida. Ah, que tal pedirmos a sua metade da pizza vegetariana?

Como aquela fofoqueira da Dorothy sabia de tudo aquilo? E quem diabos deu a ela permissão para contar aquelas coisas para aquele desconhecido? Ela estava muito enganada se pensava que não faria uma reclamação formal a nosso superior.

De qualquer forma, eu queria, precisava me livrar daquele estorvo. Estávamos chegando ao meu prédio, quando eu finalmente propus.

- Se eu pagar a pizza hoje, você promete que vai embora depois e pára de me atormentar? – eu estava sendo honesto e esperava realmente que desta vez ele entendesse.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo uma expressão confusa e depois voltou a sorrir.

- Claro!

Eu suspirei. Como diziam por aí: o médico mandou não contrariar. Iria fazer sua vontade de comer a pizza ,deixá-lo passar uns momentos na minha presença e depois fim.

Infelizmente, até então, eu não sabia onde me metia permitindo que ele conseguisse o que queria.

Subimos e eu abri a porta de meu apartamento convidando-o com toda minha má vontade para que entrasse. Escutei um miado e logo o vi arregalar os olhos parecendo primeiro me questionar com o olhar e, em seguida, tomar a frente entrando no _meu_ apartamento, jogando sua pasta sobre o sofá como se fosse convidado antigo e conhecesse cada milímetro do lugar.

Não estava sentindo-me bem com aquela situação e tinha certeza de que Odin se sentiria menos ainda. Conhecia tão bem aquela bola de pêlos branca como a mim mesmo. Ele odiava estranhos, assim como eu. Não ficaria satisfeito com a presença daquele lunático dentro de nosso espaço…

Espera um pouco…

Por que Odin está rodeando as pernas daquele idiota, se esfregando e ronronando?

Traidor!

O idiota de longos cabelos trançados se abaixou e pegou o _meu_ gato no colo e lhe fez carinho, ganhando mais ronronados e uma expressão satisfeita que eu só via raramente quando ele estava de barriga cheia e lhe dava um pouco de atenção.

- Heero, ele é lindo! Eu sabia que você tinha que ter um bichinho de estimação! Ele é tãããão fofo! – ele me falou empolgado, enquanto paparicava Odin e esfregava seu queixo no pêlo de sua cabeça, recebendo um miado de apreciação. – Acho que ele gostou de mim! Que bom, porque eu também gostei dele! Qual o nome dessa coisinha linda?

Ele era abusado. Definitivamente abusado.

- Gato. – resmunguei contrariado, fechando o apartamento e indo colocar minha pasta sobre a mesa circular de madeira que ficava num dos cantos da sala.

Ele riu, divertindo-se com a minha resposta. No mínimo pensava que eu estava brincando e sequer percebia a minha ironia.

- Aposto que deve ser um nome sério, como o dono. Deixe-me pensar…

Não! Ele não ia ficar dando nomes idiotas para o _meu_ gato!

- Odin! – disse quase aflito com a possibilidade do imbecil chamando o pobre gato de Mister Cat, Kitty-Kitty, ou pior, Mister Fur Ball. – Chame-o de Odin!

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam e ele riu.

- Eu sabia que tinha que ser um nome forte. – sentou-se em meu sofá, levando o gato consigo e continuando a mimá-lo em seu colo, esfregando seu nariz contra o focinho de Odin. – Você tem um dono muito inventivo, Odin.

Oh, infernos… Ele realmente estava conversando com o gato…

Um maldito gato que deveria estar do meu lado, arranhando, atormentando e colocando aquele idiota para fora do meu apartamento.

Estreitei meus olhos na direção do felino.

Deveria tê-lo deixado morrer de frio e fome no meio da rua, ou ter adotado um cachorro, um bem violento, tipo pittbull…

Gato ingrato.

- Que tal sermos amigos, Odin? Posso te apresentar meu parceiro Mister Bunny. Ele é tão branco e fofo quanto você.

Eu revirei os olhos e decidi trazer a atenção de volta ao propósito daquela peste estar ali no meu canto.

- É melhor pedirmos a pizza. – indiquei o relógio de parede e ele se voltou para fitar a hora que marcava. – Já é noite e se demorarmos muito vai ficar tarde, e eu preciso dormir cedo.

- Eu quero minha metade de peperoni! – anunciou, ao me ver pegar o telefone e logo acrescentou: - E Coca-Cola!

Enquanto discava, reparei em sua estrutura delgada, realmente magra para uma pessoa que parecia se entupir de Coca-Cola e coisas calóricas como pizza, ainda mais de peperoni. O metabolismo dele deveria ser muito bom, no entanto, a saúde degradaria daqui uns anos.

Quando terminei o pedido exigi pressa na entrega, muita rapidez, com a promessa de uma gorjeta extra se tivesse êxito. Eu queria entupir aquele doido e chutá-lo para fora de meu apartamento.

Ele parecia se divertir em brincar com Odin e o gato embasbacado a adorar a atenção que recebia, mas assim que me sentei numa das poltronas para esperar a entrega chegar, ele deixou um pouco os paparicos no felino para ficar me fitando.

O sorriso dele me incomodava ao extremo. Ele parecia insinuar alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo aparentava apenas estar contente em me admirar.

Me perguntava, por que justamente eu tinha que ser alvo da loucura daquele estranho?

E tudo só piorou quando começou a falar sem parar.

Foram os 28 minutos mais tortuosos de minha vida. Ele contou o que pode sobre sua vida naquele meio tempo, me falando sobre sua família - que era na verdade formada apenas por um irmão mais velho, já que seus pais eram falecidos; sua formação acadêmica em geologia, que nada tinha a ver com o trabalho que exercia como bancário; e sobre seus passatempos preferidos que eram ficar horas jogando vídeo-game e cinema – digna vida sedentária.

Felizmente a entrega chegou antes que ele pudesse continuar e acabar me contando sobre sua vida amorosa.

Paguei o rapaz e, em seguida, limpei a mesa de vidro do centro da sala e depositei nela a pizza, o refrigerante venenoso dele, e arrumei tudo para que pudéssemos comer brevemente ali e ele não ficar rondando por outros cômodos de meu apartamento. Nos sentamos nas almofadas do chão e ele, feliz, começou a devorar sua metade da pizza, enquanto eu me continha comendo vagarosamente e bebericava meu chá verde gelado.

Estávamos comendo e ele, mesmo entre uma garfada e outra, falava sem parar. Eu começava a ficar admirado com sua capacidade de se expressar e não morrer entalado com aquela massa.

Foi quando de repente parou e ficou olhando muito fixamente para mim.

- O que foi?

- Err… você se sujou um pouco.

Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Minha boca deveria estar suja com o molho da pizza, mas antes que eu pudesse pegar o guardanapo, ele já havia se inclinado a minha frente apoiando ambas as mãos no chão, colocando seu rosto próximo do meu e… nem tive tempo de reagir quando sua língua passou pela parte que eu considerava estar suja.

Confesso que fiquei estático. Meus olhos deveriam estar enormes – sem comparação com os daquele infeliz, é claro, mas ainda assim muito arregalados – e minha respiração simplesmente ficou presa, enquanto ele fitava os meus lábios, parecendo saborear de seu feito.

Ele era atrevido. Definitivamente atrevido.

Os olhos violetas ergueram-se brevemente para encarar os meus azuis atônitos. Ele lambeu os próprios lábios para em seguida voltar a mirar a minha boca e, um pouco timidamente, fazer sua língua deslizar pelos meus lábios, leve e vagarosamente.

E por que eu estava parado deixando que ele fizesse aquilo?

Saí do transe, só que invés de empurrá-lo, eu dei um pulo para trás, batendo com minhas costas numa das poltronas. Por algum motivo aquilo me deu a sensação de estar encurralado, principalmente, pela forma predadora que ele me encarava.

Começava a achar que o idiota era eu. Tinha visto todos os sinais, sabia que o interesse dele estava além de um bate-papo amistoso de quem queria fazer amizade e, ainda assim, me surpreendi com sua atitude.

- Qual o seu problema?! – explodi, fazendo-o retesar-se e deter qualquer avanço que pretendesse concluir.

Ele pareceu alheio ao meu estresse e me respondeu como se o que tivesse feito fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Só estava te ajudando. – o sorriso do infeliz, que continuava a brilhar, me irritava ainda mais e eu ia quebrar aqueles dentes se ele continuasse com aquilo.

- Que merda de ajuda foi essa? Eu não pedi ajuda nenhuma! Você é maluco?

Ele arregalou os olhos e finalmente pensei que o tinha afetado, feito com que entendesse o quão inoportuno estava sendo, mas… me enganei.

- Nossa, Heero! Primeira vez que o vejo reagir com tanta emoção!

Empolgado! Ele ainda falava empolgado como se estivesse vendo a coisa mais impressionante do mundo! Como se me conhecesse o suficiente para saber o quanto de emoção ou não eu impunha em minhas reações!

Se ele não sumisse da minha frente, o estrangularia!

- Deixa que eu lave a louça pra você!

- Não! – gritei, fazendo com que Odin, que estava cochilando num dos cantos do sofá, despertasse e saísse correndo para meu quarto. Pelo menos não era um gato burro para não reconhecer o perigo em minha voz quando a ouvia.

Levantei-me, pegando o pulso fino do não mais sorridente idiota e sai puxando-o em direção a porta, me dando ao trabalho de recolher sua pasta no caminho.

- Você já comeu sua pizza, já me atormentou mais do que deveria, nosso trato termina aqui. – disse empurrando-o para fora do meu apartamento e jogando a pasta em seu peito. – Agora cumpra sua parte e não me aborreça mais!

Bati a porta, só então notando o quão ofegante eu estava. Numa coisa aquele ser desprovido de consciência tinha razão: eu não estava acostumado a me exaltar assim.

Mas era totalmente compreensível, afinal, o filho da mãe só faltou me beijar!

Eu precisava afundar em minha cama e esquecer que aquele maldito dia existira. E foi o que fiz, depois de limpar a minha sala, tomar um banho e enxotar o gato traidor do meu quarto.

oOo

No dia seguinte, eu estava pronto para encarar um novo dia de trabalho. As terríveis lembranças da noite anterior se haviam amenizado e tudo estava normalmente bem. Entretanto, não deixei de na entrada do meu andar lançar um olhar fulminante para Dorothy. Acredito que ela tenha entendido muito bem o porquê de minha cara fechada, pois logo falou antes que eu me distanciasse para minha mesa.

- Não seja tão ranzinza, Yui. Dê uma chance pro rapaz. – ela disse em incentivo, para em seguida continuar num tom de murmuro. - Deus sabe o quanto você deve estar precisando de alguém pra aliviar o estresse.

Eu parei e me voltei para a loira, olhando consternado para ela. O que estava havendo com as pessoas ao meu redor que simplesmente tinham decidido que a minha vida era algo a se tornar de opinião pública?

- Quem disse que eu preciso aliviar o estresse, Catalonia? – rebati, aproximando-me de sua mesa e vendo-a desconsiderar o meu olhar de ameaça.

Dorothy apenas deu de ombros e arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas esquisitas. Uma mulher com sobrancelhas feias como aquelas querendo palpitar sobre minha privacidade era o fim do mundo.

- Só olhar pra essa sua cara de homem das cavernas que ainda não meteu o pau no par perfeito e o saiu puxando pelo cabelo pra sua caverna.

Eu franzi o cenho, contorcendo meu rosto em desgosto ante a comparação feita por ela.

- Isso soou tão…

- Dúbio? – ela concluiu por mim.

- Exatamente. – assenti com a cabeça ainda analisando o quanto aquela mulher poderia ser esquisita e maldosa.

- Outra prova de que está precisando de companhia. – Dorothy-sabe-tudo retrucou.

Em minha mente algo começou a fazer um pouco de sentido. Ou aquele idiota do dia anterior tinha comprado Dorothy para que o ajudasse, ou aquela loira empertigada estava de complô contra mim. E nenhuma das duas possibilidades era admissível. Já não bastava o trabalho que tive para me livrar daquela peste, agora ter que ficar escutando sandices de uma secretária?

Sem chances!

- Se eu estiver ou não precisando de companhia, quem decide quem será essa companhia não é você, nem muito menos…

- Oie, Heero! – voz alegre soou bem atrás de mim, me fazendo contrair ao reconhecimento de quem ela pertencia. - Descansou bem a noite passada?

Fechei brevemente meus olhos, respirei fundo e contei até dez. Só então me virei e confirmei que logo ali estava o malditamente sorridente…

- Como é mesmo o seu nome? – perguntei me dando conta que realmente não me lembrava como o infeliz se chamava.

- Duo! – ele disse satisfeito por me passar a informação, mas logo reclamou. - Puxa vida… passamos uma noite tão agradável ontem e você sequer se lembra do meu nome?

Estreitei meus olhos ao escutar a risadinha vinda de Dorothy, mas não me virei para censurá-la.

- Parece que já usou seu tacape e arrastou seu par pelos cabelos pra dentro da caverna. – ela ironizou e só então me virei, novamente fuzilando-a com o olhar. – Ta, ta! Não precisa me olhar feio desse jeito. Converse com seu amado em paz.

Eu realmente queria retorquir, mas sabia que se o fizesse estaria preso às ironias dela e ficaria ainda mais nervoso dentro do ambiente de trabalho. Decidi voltar minha atenção para o grande problema em questão e lhe falar:

- Pois bem, _Duo_. Pensei que tinha sido claro ontem ao dizer que não queria que você me perturbasse.

- Não vim aqui para perturbá-lo. – ele informou sincero. - Vim para convidá-lo para ir ao cinema.

Um dos malditos passatempos dele. O que eu tinha a ver com isso? Ele gostava, mas eu…

- Eu não gosto de cinema. – rebati, rezando para que desistisse e apenas desaparecesse.

- Mas eu quero retribuir a sua gentileza de ontem, a pizza e tudo mais. – Insistiu, com apelo naqueles absurdos olhos violetas.

- Não precisa. Eu não…

- Vamos depois do trabalho! – ele não permitiu que eu terminasse. - Tem uma sessão que começa um pouco depois do horário de nossa saída. Dá tempo de chegarmos pra assistir.

- Desista. – grunhi, frustrado com a falta de entendimento em nossa comunicação.

- Passo aqui para te pegar no final do dia. – o filho da mãe me deu um selinho e se apressou na direção do elevador. - Tenho que ir senão o trabalho não rende!

Ele me ignorou…

Ele não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse…

Ele me beijou…

- Não me diga que foi seu primeiro beijo, Yui? – Dorothy debochou de meu estado estático, me fazendo finalmente sair da inércia.

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, lançando somente um grunhido em sua direção e seguindo a passos pesados para minha mesa, sem perder os olhares curiosos e risadinhas dos outros funcionários.

Primeiro beijo? Dorothy não merecia resposta. Claro que não era meu primeiro beijo… apenas se considerasse o fato dele ser um homem, aí quem sabe poderia ter que responder que _era_ o primeiro beijo. Primeiro e último porque eu ia matar aquele desgraçado se ele continuasse com aquela perseguição.

oOo

- Ah! O filme não foi um espetáculo?

O que eu posso dizer? Meu dia foi uma catástrofe, no final do expediente aquele idiota passou no meu andar para garantir que sairíamos juntos e para não me estressar ainda mais, acabei acompanhando o infeliz até o cinema, onde me obrigou a assistir uma comédia romântica que merecia uma única resposta para a pergunta cretina que ele me fez na saída da sala de projeção:

- Tão emocionante que não via a hora de acabar. – devo ressaltar o meu tom nada empolgado nessa resposta?

- Tava ansioso pra saber o que ia acontecer com Jack no final, neh? – bati a mão em minha testa, quando na verdade queria sacudi-lo. Por que ele parecia ser tão tapado e não entender meus deboches? Afastei-me dele, indo na direção oposta da calçada e ele logo veio atrás de mim - Hei, aonde você ta indo?

- Pra casa. – informei enfiando uma das mãos no bolso de meu paletó. - Já vimos o filme, seu débito foi pago, não preciso mais ficar aqui.

- Nada disso! – ele disse contrariado e envolvendo meu braço no dele, praticamente me arrastando para atravessar a rua. - Vamos jantar.

Jantar? Depois do cinema ir jantar? Com ele?

Nem morto!

- Eu não quero. – neguei, querendo me livrar da chave do braço dele no meu, em pleno meio da rua.

Ele era tão teimoso! Definitivamente teimoso!

- Mas nosso encontro não vai ter graça se não terminar com um jantar romântico. – retrucou puxando-me como se eu fosse uma criança fazendo pirraça para atravessar a rua. A cena era ridícula, mas era exatamente como deveria estar parecendo.

- Sooooltaaa!!

- Nãaaaao!!

Conseguiu me arrastar até a calçada, comigo lutando para me livrar do braço dele. Só então fui bem sucedido em puxar meu braço de volta com um solavanco e o fitei com raiva.

- Olha só, não sei se você percebeu, mas nós dois somos homens!

- Claro que eu percebi. – fez uma cara de que o louco ali era eu e, em seguida, questionou: - E daí?

- E daí?! – indaguei exasperado. – E daí que o negócio não rola!

- Negócio? – ele perguntou confuso, inclinando a cabeça levemente para o lado.

Suspirei vencido.

- Vem cá, - eu disse em confidencia, passando o braço ao redor de seu pescoço com a intenção de levá-lo até o ponto e despachá-lo para casa, mas não sem antes fazê-lo entender, _definitivamente_, o meu ponto de vista. - Eu e você temos o mesmo equipamento e eles… Eles não se conectam.

- Como assim? – questionou curioso.

Ele era sonso. Definitivamente sonso.

- Por algum motivo além de nossa compreensão mortal, fizeram homens e mulheres. – tentei explicar calmamente. Uma calma falsa, porque eu estava segurando para não aproveitar que meu braço estava ao redor daquele pescoçinho e enforcá-lo. Contudo, continuei:- Homens foram feitos para cortejarem mulheres, namorarem mulheres, treparem com mulheres. – à medida que seus olhos se arregalavam pensei que finalmente ele estava caindo na real, mas não perdi a chance de ironizar: - Ta difícil ou quer que eu desenhe?

- Tolice! – ele surtou. - Se quiser eu te ensino tudo o que eu sei!

- Nem em seus sonhos mais pervertidos! – rebati imediatamente, me afastando dele.

- Heero! – ele me chamou, sem desistir de me seguir.

- Vai pra sua casa e me deixa em paz!

- Ah, vai! Você disse que eu poderia retribuir por ontem. Se não quiser ir pra um restaurante, a gente vai até o meu apartamento e come algo lá e… você pode conhecer o Mister Bunny!

Quem disse que eu queria conhecer o coelho idiota daquele paspalho?!

No entanto, queria me livrar dele e se tivesse que fazer mais aquele sacrifício, valeria a pena.

Parei e olhei seriamente para ele.

- Tudo bem. A gente come no seu apartamento e, depois disso, você larga do meu pé. – propus, afinal, não ia para um restaurante onde as pessoas ficariam nos encarando e tendo idéias erradas a nosso respeito pela forma como aquele retardado agia e me olhava.

O sorriso iluminou-se no rosto do infeliz e novamente ele se agarrou ao meu braço.

- Vamos! – ele exclamou me puxando para pegar um taxi.

oOo

Para um louco dissimulado ele até que tinha um apartamento ajeitadinho, até bem mais organizado e melhor mobiliado que o meu. Claro que não iria elogiá-lo, fazer isso seria ter aquele sorriso duplicado de tamanho e, com certeza, alguma reação empolgada da parte dele.

Mantive meu silêncio, enquanto ele já tirava o paletó e seguia para a cozinha.

- O que gosta de comer, Heero? – escutei-o perguntar, em meio ao som de armários se abrindo.

- Qualquer coisa rápida.

Sim, poderia até ser miojo se fosse o caso de me tirar dali o quanto antes.

- Mister Bunny!! – me contraí ao escutá-lo exclamar com tanta empolgação, me certificando de que no mínimo teria encontrado com o coelho de estimação que tanto prezava.

Não deu outra. Logo ele voltava para a sala, trazendo em meio a afagos o grande coelho alvo de olhos vermelhos.

- Mister Bunny, quero que conheça o Heero, aquele que eu te falei ontem. – ele disse junto à orelha do animal. – Heero, esse é meu parceiro Mister Bunny.

A situação não poderia ser mais ridícula, principalmente quando ele empurrou o coelho em minha direção me obrigando a pegá-lo e segurá-lo. O idiota me olhava em expectativa, como se quisesse que eu realmente gostasse do seu "parceiro". Só consegui olhá-lo frustrado e, em uma tentativa de ser simpático - não com ele, mas com o animal - trouxe mais para junto de meu corpo e lhe fiz um afago no pêlo macio.

Os olhos daquele retardado brilharam de felicidade pelo meu gesto, como se tivesse ganhado um presente realmente muito bom; infelizmente, acho que Mister Bunny não pensava da mesma forma, pois no momento seguinte eu sentia o líquido morno ensopar minha blusa e escorrer para a calça.

- Eu vou… _matar…_ esse coelho!

Os olhos ametistas se arregalaram e de imediato fui aliviado do peso que estava em minhas mãos. Pude ver, ao mesmo tempo em que Duo, o estrago que o lindo Mister Bunny tinha feito.

Ele tinha urinado em mim! Em minhas roupas!

E aquilo fedia!

Agora eu queria matar não somente aquele idiota de trança, mas seu parceiro porco também!

- Calma, Heero. – ele me pediu, num tom aflito por ver a ira crescendo no meu olhar. – O Mister Bunny não fez por mal, ele só ficou excitado por você tê-lo pego no colo e acabou não conseguindo se controlar. – excitado? Só faltava me dizer que aquilo não era mijo! Ele levou o coelho para o lugar de onde o tinha trazido e voltou rapidamente me pegando pela mão e me levando até o banheiro. – Olha, tire essas roupas e se quiser tome um banho. Eu vou pegar uma roupa limpa pra você.

Ele me empurrou para dentro do banheiro e fechou a porta. E, pela primeira vez, me ocorreu se por acaso aquele infeliz não esquematizara tudo com o coelho para que eu tivesse que me trocar.

Queria sair dali e ir para casa. Já tinha uma ótima desculpa, porém, por mais que eu quisesse me afastar daquele louco, também não queria ter que encarar um ônibus até em casa, sujo e fedendo a xixi de coelho.

Respirei fundo e tirei, ainda com raiva, o paletó, gravata, sapatos e tudo mais. Aquele maldito ia me pagar um terno novo. Ah, se ia! Não demorou um minuto para que ele estivesse de volta com roupas limpas para que eu vestisse.

Ele bateu na porta e eu apenas entreabri, estendendo minha mão para fora. Se ele pensava que ia deixar que aquele olhar predador caísse em minha pessoa apenas de cueca, estava completamente enganado. Senti a textura dos tecidos sendo entregues e logo que puxei para dentro fechei a porta bruscamente, causando um eco pelo apartamento.

Sim, eu estava furioso.

Quando saí do banheiro, limpo e vestindo uma calça marfim folgada de tecido maleável e uma blusa de botões e manga comprida verde-musgo, um pouco da minha ira havia se dissipado, e já podia sentir o cheiro de algo que vinha da cozinha.

Aquele idiota estava cozinhando?

Segui o som de sua voz que cantarolava uma canção brega dos anos 80 e encontrei-o ao fogão mexendo em algumas panelas, com um avental amarelo protegendo sua roupa para que não sujasse. Não via nenhum sinal do coelho com incontinência e isso me deixou menos preocupado.

- Nossa, minhas roupas ficaram melhores em você do que em mim. – me disse em apreciação, enquanto seus olhos vagavam pelos trajes que eu vestia.

Aquele tipo de olhar me incomodava.

- Você pode incinerar aquelas minhas roupas e comprar um terno novo pra mim.

Ele me olhou com tamanho arrependimento que por um segundo eu quase me senti culpado por estar tratando-o daquela forma.

- Sinto muito, Heero. Prometo que compro um terno novinho pra você amanhã.

- Não faz mais do que sua obrigação já que seu coelho infectou minha roupa toda. – infelizmente eu não daria o braço a torcer.

- Eu já conversei com o Mister Bunny. – falou em sua tentativa de amenizar as coisas, só fazendo com que eu o achasse ainda mais louco. - Ele está arrependido.

Balancei a cabeça em exasperação e tomei a liberdade de me sentar em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha.

- Hei, Heero! Espero que goste do jantar que estou fazendo. – ele comentou com sua usual animação de volta no lugar.

Não respondi, me limitando a continuar a observá-lo cozinhar. Não estranhei o fato dele se colocar ao fogão para preparar uma refeição, afinal, eu mesmo o fazia já que morava sozinho. Quando se é solteiro e não tem ninguém que faça o papel de dona de casa, é normal que essa atividade seja preenchida, mesmo que precariamente.

Porém, estava receoso do quão precário seria aquele dom vindo do homem de trança, apesar do aroma não estar ruim. Pelo menos ficou calado todo o tempo em que cozinhava, parecia estar concentrado na tarefa e aquilo me chamou a atenção, já que nunca o vira assim desde que começara a me perseguir.

Finalmente sem aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios e o jeito paspalho, até que ganhava ares de maturidade.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto e foi servido na mesa, fiquei admirado com o cuidado que ele montou tudo. Era quase como estar comendo num restaurante.

Tinha arroz piamontese, parmegiana e duas taças de vinho.

Se não fosse pela presença dele, seria um jantar muito agradável.

A expectativa que ele demonstrava para saber se eu apreciaria o que tinha preparado estava nítida em seu semblante e apesar de não ter vocalizado minha apreciação, tinha que dar o braço a torcer, pelo menos para mim mesmo: o idiota sabia cozinhar muito bem.

Perguntava-me onde e como teria aprendido. Ele parecia tão alienado que era difícil imaginar empenhando-se em algo como culinária ou até mesmo outra atividade.

- Aprendi sozinho. – ele respondeu e me dei conta que tinha vocalizado meus pensamentos sem perceber. – Quando fui morar sozinho decidi que tinha que me virar em todos os sentidos, então, não foi nenhuma barreira seguir as receitas nos sites que tem na internet.

Só poderia ter sido mesmo de forma idiota, como ele.

- Pelo menos conseguiu aprender algo que não fosse ficar perseguindo e incomodando os outros. – retorqui, depois de beber um pouco da minha segunda taça de vinho, que ele fizera questão de servir assim que terminei a primeira.

- Perseverança nunca é demais! – ele rebateu sorrindo. – Se eu não insistisse não estaríamos tendo nosso jantar romântico!

Eu quase cuspi o liquido e acabei engasgando ao engoli-lo de forma mais brusca.

Minha cabeça já estava um pouco leve, devido ao efeito do vinho, afinal, eu não tinha tolerância alguma a bebidas alcoólicas, mas não estava tão fora de mim para que não compreendesse que ele ainda estava considerando aquilo tudo como um encontro com um jantar romântico!

Ele se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e logo estava ao meu lado, dado leves tapas em minhas costas, numa tentativa preocupada de fazer com que a tosse passasse.

- Hei, Heero, respire devagar. – escutei-o me aconselhar, quando eu ainda tinha ganas de me levantar e deixá-lo falando sozinho sobre suas idéias de jantar romântico comigo.

Entretanto, fazendo como ele pedira, aos poucos a crise passou e quando voltei a respirar normalmente, o vi agachado a minha frente, uma de suas mãos pousadas em meu ombro e outra em minha coxa lhe dando apoio, esperando com a expressão preocupada.

- Ta se sentindo melhor?

Estreitei meus olhos e reclamei:

- Isso aqui não é um jantar romântico, idiota! Você me obrigou a jantar com você! Eu estou aqui apenas para satisfazer sua vontade e ver se assim você larga do meu pé!

Vê como o álcool pode deixar uma pessoa bem mais sincera?

Infelizmente o único que parecia estar alcoolizado ali era eu e ele aproveitou-se de minhas palavras em benefício próprio.

- Está aqui pra satisfazer minha vontade? – ele ponderou com uma voz rouca e um sorriso que deixara de ser idiota-alegre para tornar-se misterioso.

Engoli em seco e arregalei os olhos percebendo tarde demais o erro que tinha cometido.

Ele era esperto. Definitivamente esperto.

A mão que estava em meu ombro subiu até o meu pescoço, pegando suavemente em minha nuca e, antes mesmo que eu pudesse reagir, ele levou meu rosto para baixo e minha boca se encontrou com a dele. Mesmo tentando me afastar, ele não me permitiu, mantendo-me seguro naquela posição. Meus gemidos de protesto foram todos abafados pelos lábios que se movimentavam sobre os meus e se aproveitando de minha indignação, invadiu minha boca com a língua.

Eu queria gritar e chutar aquele louco para longe de mim, mas culpo o efeito do vinho no meu sistema por não tê-lo feito. Penso ter ruborizado quando explorando minha boca, ele acariciou a minha língua de forma lenta e sensual. Seus olhos não estavam fechados, mas se mantinham no limiar de fazê-lo, me fitando entreabertos e demonstrando claramente o desejo que sentia.

Acho que gemi quando a sua mão apertou minha coxa e deslizou por cima da calça para minha virilha e… penso que apaguei depois disso, pois meus olhos se fecharam lentamente agraciados pelo calor de seu carinho entre minhas pernas.

oOo

Meus olhos se abriram vagarosamente com a luminosidade que vinha de algum lugar. Eu grunhi incomodado e me virei na cama macia, querendo aos poucos me recordar como chegara em casa. Só que em meio ao movimento uma dor aguda fez com que me retesasse e trincasse os dentes.

Que merda era aquilo?

Só então notei que um peso se instalava sobre meu peito e meus braços envolviam o corpo de outra pessoa.

Arregalei meus olhos ao focar a massa de longos cabelos castanhos soltos e espalhados sobre o colchão e corpo que estava aninhado junto a mim, como se eu fosse um bichinho de estimação.

O idiota estava dormindo agarrado a mim!

Eu podia sentir que ele estava nu por debaixo dos lençóis, eu podia sentir isso perfeitamente pela forma como se encaixava à lateral do meu corpo e sua perna descansava por sobre uma das minhas.

Meu ritmo cardíaco se acelerou e eu simplesmente o empurrei de cima de mim, rapidamente me sentando, desta vez não conseguindo conter um grito de dor, fazendo com que o idiota acordasse assustado.

E sabe qual a grande surpresa que os lençóis não mais cobriam?

Eu também estava igualmente nu como aquele imbecil!

- Hei, Heero. Ta tudo bem? – ele perguntou sonolento, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado, sentando-se de joelhos na cama para me encarar.

Não, não estava nada bem! Finalmente eu notava tudo ao meu redor e… eu não estava em minha casa, muito menos em minha cama. Aquela era uma cama de casal desconhecida! Aquele quarto decorado com moveis brancos não era o meu!

Eu tentava controlar a minha respiração, enquanto olhava para o rosto confuso do homem a minha frente e as lembranças da noite anterior retornavam a minha memória, principalmente quando meus olhos vagaram por sua forma andrógina até meu cenho franzir ao notar a real prova de sua nudez.

Estava explicado por que eu sentia aquela dor.

Para alguém tão delicado, o que ele tinha entre as pernas era uma afronta a moral e bons costumes!

Uma afronta maior porque agora eu lembrava que _aquilo tudo_ estivera dentro de mim!

- Você… Você… Você armou pra me levar pra cama! – explodi finalmente, com raiva do jeito que ele me olhava.

Os grandes olhos violetas piscaram confusos e ele contestou:

- Hee-chan, eu não armei nada. – que merda de Hee-chan era aquele?! - Foi você quem disse que tinha vindo jantar comigo para me satisfazer… - ele sorriu, atrevidamente correndo os olhos por meu corpo e finalizou: - e cumpriu maravilhosamente com o que tinha dito.

Ele era tarado. Definitivamente tarado.

Eu não acreditava no que ouvia. Ele… Nós… quer dizer… tínhamos realmente chegado às vias de fato.

- Foi maravilhoso, Hee-chan! – ele se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando e eu silvei de dor, fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco sem jeito, mas sem deixar de me abraçar. – Desculpe, eu tentei ser mais cuidadoso, mas você pedia por mais e mais forte e mais fundo. – ele contou e senti meu rosto em chamas de vergonha, enquanto as lembranças em minha mente me mostravam que ele não mentia. – Prometo tentar não te machucar tanto da próxima vez!

Próxima vez? Que próxima vez?

Empurrei-o e pulei da cama, cegamente catando pelo chão as roupas que ele tinha me emprestado para usar.

- Você é doente, louco, se pensa que isso que aconteceu aqui vai se repetir… - procurei uma razão para justificar minha submissão e falei: - eu estava bêbado, é isso! E você me embebedou de propósito para se aproveitar!

Só poderia ter sido a bebida. Em qualquer outra situação aquilo _jamais_ teria acontecido se estivesse sóbrio e senhor de meus atos.

- Mas Hee-chan… - ele tentou falar, se levantando nu da cama e me seguindo até o banheiro.

- Não me chame de Hee-chan! Quem te deu permissão pra me chamar assim?!

- Você. Ontem à noite.

Era verdade… Eu queria um buraco para me enterrar.

Tranquei-me no banheiro ignorando as súplicas que pediam para que conversássemos. E quando saí vestido, ele ainda estava me esperando na porta, mas pelo menos teve a decência de vestir um short.

- Hei, Heero… a gente pode tomar um café e discutir isso enquanto comemos.

Grunhi passando pela sala e pegando minha pasta. Ele ainda estava delirando se pensava que daria corda para mais sandices dele. Era o fim. Tinha cansado de ser racional e bonzinho.

Ele me seguiu e quando eu fui abrir a porta, segurou meu braço.

- Vamos conversar. Você só está um pouco confuso, mas eu posso te ajudar…

Confuso uma ova! Eu apenas reagi e me virei deferindo um soco em sua cara.

- Eu não quero conversar. – sibilei com raiva. – Eu não quero que você me encoste e eu não quero você perto de mim. Ou você entende isso definitivamente ou vou fazer uma queixa formal sobre você ao banco e a polícia.

Vi sua expressão atônita enquanto segurava a face atingida. Seus olhos enormes pareciam estar marejados, mas eu não me dei tempo de me comover com aquele teatro. Saí batendo a porta com toda força atrás de mim e mandando a merda ele e a sua loucura desmedida.

oOo

E ele parou?

No mesmo dia mandou entregar em minha casa um terno novo e com um pedido de desculpas num cartão, que eu fiz uma bolinha e dei para Odin brincar. Como naquele dia não me via em condições físicas de ir ao trabalho passar o expediente sentado trabalhando, me dei ao luxo pessoal de telefonar e informar que não compareceria. Eu nunca faltava o serviço e poderia pagar em outros extras depois quando retornasse.

Desnecessário dizer que passei o dia inteiro de bruços na minha cama. Queria me livrar das lembranças da noite anterior, mas elas pareciam ser tão desgraçadas como aquele idiota que vinha acabando com a minha paz.

Como eu fui permitir que aquilo acontecesse?

Por que o cheiro dele ainda parecia estar impregnado em mim, mesmo depois de eu ter tomado dois banhos e jogado a roupa que ele me emprestou no lixo?

Por que um buraco não abria no chão e me tragava direto para o inferno?

Quando a campainha tocou por volta das oito da noite foi quando me esforcei para levantar. Provavelmente seria o senhorio vindo encher a paciência e, vestido com meu grande roupão felpudo, cabelos desgrenhados e uma cara de poucos amigos, abri a porta.

Meus olhos viam, porém eu me recusava a acreditar.

- Sentiu saudades? – ele perguntou verdadeiramente na expectativa de que eu respondesse positivamente.

Minha única reação foi bater a porta na cara dele. Entretanto, ele me impediu colocando o pé e pedindo:

- Qual é, Heero? Eu fiquei o dia todo preocupado com você. Vai dizer que não pensou em mim nem um pouquinho?

Filho da mãe!

- Lógico que eu pensei. – tentando fechar à força a porta e quem sabe decepar o pé dele no processo. - Mil e uma maneiras de matar um idiota!

- Vim ver se estava precisando de alguma coisa. Dorothy me disse que não apareceu para trabalhar e que isso não era normal. Está chateado comigo? Ainda está confuso sobre o que está acontecendo entre nós? É completamente compreensível já que foi a sua primeira vez…

Abri a porta com o intuito de lhe dizer mais uma centena de desaforos e depois ir chamar a polícia, mas não previ que por ele estar forçando para que eu não a fechasse, perderia o equilíbrio. O resultado fui eu estatelado no chão de meu apartamento com um retardado sorridente em cima de mim.

A situação seria engraçada, se não fosse ridícula.

- Eu vou te colocar na cadeia por assédio!

- Não seja malvado, Hee-chan. – ele fez um pequeno bico e deu um selinho em minha boca. – Eu só quero ficar perto de você.

- Mas _eu_ não quero! – rebati dando ênfase a minha vontade.

- Mas nós nascemos um pro outro! – replicou com convicção.

- Você é louco!

- Por você. – ele respondeu a minha ofensa com um sorriso e levando a mão ao meu rosto para fazer um carinho e, conseqüentemente, me beijar.

Eu protestei… em vão. O idiota estava usando da mesma tática da noite anterior e usando de métodos desonestos para que eu me rendesse. Agora eu sabia que não havia sido a bebida…

Fora o maldito beijo! Deixara minhas vontades reduzidas aos desejos dele como se não existisse qualquer outra saída a não ser me entregar.

- Não vai desistir não é mesmo? – perguntei ofegante quando ele cessou brevemente o beijo e me olhou nos olhos sorrindo.

- De você? Nunca!

Eu grunhi em protesto, pronto para erguer o punho e arrancar aquele sorriso de seus lábios, mas meus pulsos foram segurados acima de minha cabeça quando ele previu o movimento. Minha tentativa de xingar e dizer em voz alta o quanto me desagradava a imposição de sua presença e sentimentos em minha vida, foi frustrada quando ele abaixou a cabeça e me beijou intensamente, me provando um ponto muito claro: ele era um idiota que estava determinado a conseguir o que queria.

De certa forma, com aquele beijo, infelizmente ele conseguia.

Ele era inebriante. Definitivamente inebriante.

Tudo se tornou um turbilhão que me cegou como a última vez.

E o pior?

No dia seguinte eu estava menos possibilitado de me sentar do que no anterior.

oOo

Aceitar que havia cedido conscientemente para Duo, não me deixava feliz. Tinha enxotado-o de meu apartamento pela manhã não querendo lidar com a situação que novamente me obrigava a passar. Ele merecia aprender uma lição, porém, eu tinha que trabalhar e teria tempo para mostrar que não continuaria aturando suas loucuras, já que certamente aquele retardado não desistiria de forma alguma.

No entanto, qual não foi minha surpresa no dia seguinte quando cheguei para trabalhar e fui logo abordado por Dorothy.

- Noites bem dormidas, Yui? – ela perguntou, reparando em mim clinicamente e me fazendo desconfiar que sabia mais do que deveria.

- Minhas noites de sono não te dizem respeito. – retruquei, tendo plena recordação de como apaguei depois das atividades noturnas com Duo em meu apartamento.

- Sorte a sua. – ela piscou. – Reunião dos responsáveis pelos setores deste andar com o Big Boss em vinte minutos.

Sorte a minha realmente. Uma reunião convocada pelo presidente do banco não era uma coisa comum, mas estar ausente quando isso acontecia era na certa um descuido que ninguém queria arcar com as conseqüências.

Indo em direção a minha mesa, me contrai ao escutar Dorothy falar ao telefone.

- Oi, Relena. Deixa eu te contar a última, amiga. Acho que seu chefe está comendo o meu. – ela deu uma risadinha e continuou sua fofoca num tom divertido: - Querida, precisa ver o jeito como ele está andando torto.

Eu respirei fundo. A mulher por mais que fosse avisada nunca perderia seu jeito indiscreto.

- Dorothy. – grunhi em alerta, lançando um olhar repreensivo em sua direção.

Ela arregalou os olhos e rapidamente colocou o telefone no gancho, sorrindo largamente em minha direção. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e continuei meu caminho para a mesa.

Como um dos responsáveis por aquele setor, no horário que havia sido ditado por Dorothy eu estava na sala sentado à uma mesa retangular de vidro fumê, juntamente com outros chefes, quando o Big Boss entrou e toda e qualquer conversa foi terminada.

O homem alto de cabelos loiros e curtos se dirigiu para a cabeceira da mesa, colocando sua maleta sobre a mesma, parecendo tão sério como sempre. Só que antes que pudesse se sentar, uma leve batida na porta da sala chamou a atenção de todos e logo, sem mesmo ganhar autorização, ninguém menos do que o idiota de trança entrou.

Imediatamente arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas. Seu semblante estava sério a princípio, mas ao correr os olhos para os ocupantes da mesa e me avistar entre eles, seu sorriso brilhou e ele veio rapidamente em minha direção.

O que ele queria ali? Além de querer dominar a minha vida pessoal agora estava pretendendo me fazer perder o emprego também?

Para minha total vergonha ele me agarrou pelo pescoço, me abraçando e depositando um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Só vim desejar um bom dia de trabalho! – ele falou junto ao meu ouvido e só não gritei com ele ou o soquei porque havia mais de cinco pares de olhos sobre mim.

- Duo, você vai deixar que eu faça a minha reunião ou vai ficar me atrapalhando e paparicando seu namoradinho?

Desta vez foi o presidente que falou, chamando a atenção do imbecil que não poderia mesmo ter escolhido pior momento para surtar. Logo ele se desvencilhou de mim e riu para o homem que era dono de toda a empresa que trabalhávamos.

- Desculpe, Solo! Já estou indo!

Ele era desrespeitoso. Definitivamente desrespeitoso.

Tratou o homem pelo primeiro nome e deixou a sala rapidamente sem mais nada dizer, enquanto eu temia as conseqüências de seus atos para mim.

- Ele não aprende. – ouvi o homem suspirar. – Depois da reunião quero ter uma conversinha com você, Sr. Yui. – pronto, eu sabia que o retardado me traria problemas, seria chamado a atenção, se não coisa pior, por estar envolvido com outro funcionário que acima de tudo era homem também. – Afinal, tenho que saber direito com quem meu irmão anda se relacionando.

Eu fiquei atônito e confuso.

Irmão?!

O retardado era irmão do presidente do banco?!

Como?!

Eu fiquei sem cor, sem fala e provavelmente só voltei a mim quando tive que dar alguns relatórios sobre o setor do qual era responsável. Estava completamente estupefato por ser completamente alheio ao status de Duo na empresa. Isso me fazia ver que eu não sabia praticamente nada do homem que me perseguia.

Quando a reunião terminou e tive que ficar a sós com o presidente como fora solicitado, algo me fez temer qual seria o tipo de sermão que levaria daquele homem.

- Então você é o famoso Heero Yui. – o homem falou num tom de especulação como se me avaliasse, sentado na cadeira onde estivera toda a reunião.

Aquilo só indicava, sem margem de dúvidas, que o surto do trançado havia ido parar nos ouvidos do presidente. Como não poderia? Tinha que me lembrar que eram irmãos, que deveriam confidenciar coisas, assim como Duo parecia ter feito primeiramente com seu "parceiro" Mister Bunny.

Será que ele sabia que o irmão era louco?

Seria um favor se eu o avisasse disso, certo?

Preferi ficar calado. Vai saber se a doença não era uma coisa hereditária, não é mesmo?

- Duo comentou sobre sua pessoa e vejo que ele não exagerou em nada.

- Seu irmão pode ser uma pessoa muito exagerada, acredite. – falei sem pensar ou saber sobre o que Duo não havia exagerado, mas não tive tempo de me corrigir, pois o loiro riu e concordou comigo logo em seguida.

- Tem razão. É um rapaz muito intenso, mas nunca foi de errar em seus julgamentos e ele diz que está apaixonado pelo senhor.

Eu engoli em seco, sem saber como esconder o meu rubor naquele momento. Aquele idiota ficou falando de mim para meu superior! E ainda dizendo coisas sem sentido como estar apaixonado!

Ele não poderia estar apaixonado. Obcecado sim, louco varrido com certeza, mas apaixonado…

- Olha, ele não sabe o que diz. – tentei me defender. – Ele cismou comigo e eu tentei…

- Não estou interessado em desculpas, mas apenas alertá-lo sobre o que terá que enfrentar pela frente. Duo pode parecer um pouco afetado e empolgado demais, porém, se ele diz que gosta do senhor, é porque ele gosta _mesmo. _E sendo ele minha única família, meu irmão caçula, quero sua felicidade. E se ele diz que _o senhor_ é essa felicidade, então é bom que não o decepcione.

Ele estava me ameaçando?

- Prezo pela saúde física e mental dos meus funcionários, Sr. Yui, mas não posso fazer nada se ele escolheu o senhor. – ele disse num tom de desculpas. Ele estava me dando os pêsames? Eu não acredito que ele estava sentindo pena de mim porque sabia o quão insano o irmão era. – Enfim, era só isso que tinha para conversar com o senhor.

Eu deixei a sala mais confuso do que qualquer outra coisa. Toda aquela situação estava sendo demais para a minha cabeça e quando me dei conta estava diante da máquina de latinhas e o idiota que estava fazendo com que tudo em minha vida se tornasse uma espiral, se encontrava parado junto da mesma, com uma lata de coca-cola na mão.

- Reunião difícil, Hee-chan? – ele me perguntou e eu estreitei os olhos mesmo sentindo que suas palavras não tinham um pingo de ironia.

Ele me estendeu a coca-cola e o olhei desconfiado, mas acabei aceitando.

Que se danassem as calorias e o veneno que era o líquido ali dentro. Pior do que estava não poderia ficar.

- Por que não me disse que era irmão de Solo Maxwell? – perguntei, tentando me manter imparcial.

- Eu lhe disse meu nome, mas você não prestou atenção. – ele me olhou com um pouco de receio e indagou: - Isso faz diferença?

Fiquei fitando-o por uns segundos e finalmente falei:

- Não. – era verdade. Ser ou não irmão de Solo Maxwell, não fazia diferença alguma, pois não era por causa de qualquer status ou por qualquer outra pessoa que eu mudaria meus pensamentos: pra mim ele continuava sendo o mesmo idiota sem noção.

Ele me sorriu e se afastou para mexer novamente na máquina, enquanto eu encostei na parede e suspirei, abrindo a latinha e bebendo alguns goles do líquido gaseificado.

Ele tinha razão. Aquele veneno gelado era muito bom.

Duo decerto era uma pessoa estranha. Mesmo que reconhecer me fosse doloroso, ele era esforçado, otimista, espontâneo e sincero.

Quando voltei a reparar, ele estava com uma latinha do chá que eu mais gostava, bebendo o líquido todo de uma vez, parecendo sequer respirar. Com certeza para quem estava acostumado com coca-cola, beber chá verde não era a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, mas eu sabia que ele estava tentando me agradar, mostrar que estava disposto a compartilhar do meu mundo, das coisas que eu gostava.

E quando ele se virou e me ofereceu um daqueles sorrisos largos, estranhamente não me senti tão irritado como antes, pelo contrário, me vi sorrindo, mesmo que levemente, de volta para ele.

Ele poderia ser adorável…

Quem sabe…

Definitivamente adorável…

-

**Fim...**

* * *

**Nota:**

**Provalmente serão postadas mais duas one-shots, seqüências desta fic, mas sem qualquer previsão de datas, por enquanto...**

**Espero que a história, mesmo sendo um pouco idiota, tenha agradado...**

**-**


End file.
